FOIL
by Ellourrah
Summary: Lifeless, the sheet of unending winter stretched in all directions. So cold; like his eyes when he's angry, or the sound of his voice through a solid door. Her eyes filled with the stark contrast of black and white, and dark, dark red. The capture of Sailor Moon, told Ellourrah style.
1. The Descent

Icy tendrils of hair dripped down an alien visage. Cold, solemn eyes of a faraway atmosphere hummed with darkness, with hunger. The long, altered lines of a face twisted together, a gaunt shadow of hollow bones to flash in the sudden light. Spindled, cold fingers burned. The wicked, twisted smile crawling across the marble smooth face shrieked a fiendish triumph. All else was lost, so far away, so very distant.

The cool touch brushed her face as shadows drew deeper, their slithering, laughing lines to cackle in her mind. Dark whispers broke the silence, too close to be imagined. The wake of her tired screams left them all snickering. The skittish, broken path of their creeping steps severed the long winded howls that rock the chilling void. Swarming, damp and lifeless, the air runs nails along a tear-choked throat.

Intense and dark, the black ice of his eyes stare through the shadows, the hollowness, and the memories. So few of them brought the light and happiness she expected. So few of them show what she had always wished to see from them. There was no comfort, no solace; as if everything had been screaming 'no' since the beginning of it all.

The gentle wind swept through silver grass, and hitched in the midnight black of a cloak worn in darkness. A soft, warm touch brought feeling back to a world of the dead.

No.

A tortured look of angered bewilderment splashed across his face, furious and amused and lost as hell. His eyes changed from blue to black as the crimson wall came down, and left them both in breathless wonder at the top of the world. For a moment, those angry, hate-filled eyes were soft, and he turned to her. For the first time, there was kindness, however guarded.

No.

The empty shadows flickered with broken, damned souls, and screeched a terrible silence straight to the bone. Frigid, empty air marbled with the vivid colors of blood and dark flesh. The swift, silvery shard of night raced toward her chest as even her prince raged for her head.

No!

There, standing by the summer lake, basking in the warm golden sun, seeing each other for the first time. The heavens above poured that honeyed light so thick it felt like swimming in dreams and stars. That quiet, gruff voice had sounded so…dispassionate. Lost.

Removed.

No!

The emptiness filled all things. There was no comfort, no light. For a sad, quiet moment, it all made perfect sense as her frost white enemy ghosted from the lingering darkness. His demonic, violent eyes lap and whine, and that cruel smile twists the edge of his bloodless mouth.

"What do you think, my beautiful queen? Will your precious hero save you?" His chilling utterance gave words to the knowledge growing within her belly; the vacuum of fears and hopes and life. For a small moment, she contends to regain the strength to fight –if not for happiness then for freedom. It fades, almost as if it had never begun, as if it had not had a place to start.

"No." She whispers, forcing her sensation less legs to stand. The whisper of forbidden silk hisses a welcome to the shadows. The man comes forward, soft as snow and just as deadly. The time to shrink, to cry, to rave, has passed. Nothing waits in the blackness but ghostly white, and the whispering, scratching noise of companionable pain.

"You know, then." The horror grew larger, removing himself from the inky blackness to dominate the world in perfect, hypothermic winter. She did not back down, did not shy away as his hand slid across her face.

"Yes." The tears slipped free, silent and unafraid.

* * *

AN: For those of you who are still horribly confused, this will be a two shot at least, possibly three. I'd like to thank my new editor, Temporary Insane, and the good oldies, DaBlackRose and my baby sis.

Also, Soulbound chapter 12 will be posted tomorrow night for you viewing and reviewing pleasure. As much as I'd like to be that writer that can live without your wonderful comments, let's face it, I'm not. Hope you've all had a great Valentines.

E


	2. Salvation

The unfeeling, cold mouth clamped across hers like a vice, drowning out the terrified scream. His corpse-like hands shoved hard, throwing her back against the harsh, stiff bed. She whimpered, too tired to move, to save herself from the imminent loss. There was not enough time to react before her body was pinned down against the mattress with his hand clenched around her throat. The cadaverous eyes stared through her, void but for the ever-present hunger.

She choked, struggling to shift beneath his weight above her, forcing herself away as his mouth pressed dead, unfeeling kisses to hers. Instinctively, she lashed out in primal need of escape. Deep within her gut, though, she knew there was no room for such pretense. There was no one to come, no one to hear her screams, no one to be the dark savior she had once craved.

He jerked upward, hissing in pain. Her misted, darkened eyes swam momentarily as the room became more and more clear. He arched over her like a death shroud, the face twisted and broken in unnatural lines of rage and utter disbelief. She gasped, hacking at the sudden burn of oxygen against her raw throat. A soft drip of darkened blood cascaded down to pool on the sterile white bed sheets, met by its morbid siblings one by one.

The roses bloomed from his side, three in a perfect line. Their impossible stems embedded so deeply into the core that the stain of blood pooled on the opposite side of his jacket. She froze, staring at the buds in horror, fascination, and finally a trace of hope. There was a flick in the non-light, and her captor lurched heavily to the side, falling away from her drained form and groaning in agony. Her tired, sore limbs could not bear to move, could not be forced to run while she had the chance. A tired sob ripped from her, frustrated at the constant need for a hand other than her own to help.

His arms slid beneath her, so familiar it felt like a burning hallucination against her flesh. His body was infinitely warm beside her shivering form. The wicked, cackling wind burst in on them, cold even by her muddled standard. It would be several minutes within the intense, frigid blast; long after the enraged roar faded by miles, before her feet could touch the cold snow of their own accord.

When they did at last, the lucid veil had lifted enough to stare up at her once hero. She could not bear the heartache at seeing his face, could not tear her eyes away despite everything. Their future set in stone, their past a vivid scarlet letter that doomed their every move. Knowing, as she did, how he had pushed her away, had scathingly ripped her heart out. It must have come as quite a shock to realize after all the hate he could muster, they were still to be married.

Her eyes dripped downward and away, the tiny sense of hope leaking from their soft depths. She shivered, pushing against his chest. It would not be enough. Perhaps the worst fear of all was knowing that part of her ached to return to the Diamond prince, to let him tear her body apart to quench the thirst. At least then, she would never have to look up into those eyes, and see the scathing hatred he held for her.

"Don't." he snapped. He was shaking. She ripped her tired hands from his trembling chest in fear, pressing their pallid touch to her face instead. She was so cold.

"Why…why would you say that?" he groaned in agony, gripping her shoulders in violent need. She gulped, sucking in a whimper. Tears had frozen to her lashes, making it difficult to see the stygian black of his shoes on white snow. She offered no answer, forcing the stiff fingers upward in a vain attempt to clear her vision.

"You stupid girl." He murmured; voice hoarse and angry. The wind beat at her bare shoulders, freezing through the thin material of her gown straight to the core. Lifeless, the sheet of unending winter stretched in all directions. So cold; like his eyes when he's angry, or the sound of his voice through a solid door. Weariness ached at her bones, too numb to feel the crunching snow beneath her naked feet. His cloak was ripped free only to settle around her shoulders in the whipping wind. The soft material barely lent an inch of warmth, though she felt infinitely more protected from his rage.

Fiery bands ripped her from her feet, pressed her bloodless flesh against the endless summer of his body. She choked, feeling her skin shriek in sudden agony. Her eyes would not open, though the burning flesh of her face warred with tears and freezing wind and snow.

In one quick movement, the shriek of anger dwindled and hushed as the cold sizzled away. The scorch of blistering heat permeated flesh and bone and soul and psyche all at once. The battlements fell away; the distance and harshness and fear. For a moment, the kiss of her hero, her prince spoke the words he had never uttered, and left them branded too deeply to banish. The ground tickled at her feet moments later, the moment spent and gone. He was still shaking.

"I'm sorry, Serena." His whisper was broken gravel, all traces of the dark, smooth savior gone. She was crushed to his warm chest again, her hair trapped within the protective embrace with her. The wind howled around them, harmless and distant. Her eyes filled with the stark contrast of black and white, and dark, dark red. Her fingers gripped at his jacket at last, feeling for the first time that the anger was not directed at her. The shaking man pressed kisses to her head for a few moments, quieting the murderous fury that threatened to swallow him whole. His gruff, heartfelt apologies continued long after the terrifying corpse prince was forgotten, long after the last shining black facet of darkened hell faded.

With time, the mutual shaking stilled, though the storm continued its rampage across the countryside. With his cloak drawn close around her, the hero lifted his quiet maiden from their patch of solace, and turned toward the far distant palace without the burden of words between them.

For a silent moment, the small patch of exposed earth breathed steady life against the raging tempest, alone and unaffected. The first vestiges of springtime grass clawed their way free before the solid blanket of snow and ice could strangle their desperate efforts. The lively patch was smothered in silence, but not without a lone stem breaking through the crystalline cover to reach toward the heavens in defiance.

AN: yay! Not super depressing stuff toward the end! I've decided this really will be a three shot, so enjoy also, if you're not signed up for updates on SoulBound, or anything else, you're failing. Also huge props to my editors SM Twilight and Temporary Insane. I freaking love you guys!

LOVE!

Ellourrah


End file.
